Amor en el precente y el pasado
by LeiaAlexan Sw
Summary: Luego de la guerra, muchas cosas han cambiado, pero muchas más no, entre ellas el "odio" entre Draco y Harry, pero lo que no saben, es que, la misma historia pasó ya, en otro tiempo, pero, dichas personas tienen cierto parecido con nuestros chicos...
1. Chapter 1-El 5to miembro

_**Hola a tod s, acá les traigo una historia que será: Harry x Draco (Viceversa) y James x Severus (Viceversa), sip hasta ahora me entero de estos 4, lo extraño es que pareciera que se repite la historia, de eso se trata esto, y plizzzzzzz denme un Review con ideas porque si me lo dejan a mi tal ves sea un capitulo por mes (o algo así) así que envíenme ideas.**_

 _ **Bien dicho esto que empiece esto.**_

 _ **Nota: Esto se desarrolla después de la guerra, cuando la mayoría de los personajes murieron. Y que ninguno de los personajes de mis historias ni de nada (excepto mis OC y la raza de los Multi) son de mi propiedad sino de sus respectivos autores y creadores.**_

 _Chapter 1: El 5to miembro_

 _-Pov Normal-_

 **E** ra un día cálido, pero incluso aún se sentía ese frío. No era un frío como de los que se quitan con calor, no, este era el frío de la perdida tras la guerra.

No obstante, como decía un dicho muggle: "Luego de la tormenta, viene la claridad". Todos se sentían libres y sin temor, el porque era escuchado en todo el mundo mágico, Lord Voldemort había sido derrotado, por el niño-que-vivió... Harry Potter.

Pero, en Hogwarts eso era otra historia, pues el colegio había sido testigo de la cantidad de muertes que hubo durante, no solo la guerra, sino durante todos los años que había pasado. Hogwarts se encontraba destruido, más de la mitad de ese magnifico castillo había sido devastado, pero aún así seguía siendo majestuoso y... Misterioso, pues, a este castillo, todavía le quedaban algunos secretos, como por ejemplo a una chica de piel morena, cabello castaño medio largo, ojos de igual color, estatura media y con la apariencia de una jovencita, si pero que jovencita tenía al rededor de 400 años de edad? Creo que ninguna. Esta joven tenía un nombre y ese era: Leia Gryffindor... Si como lo oyen Gryffindor, ya que ella es la bis-nieta de Godric Gryffindor.

Pero también sufre de un caso extremadamente extraño ya que ella es mitad Multi. Y que es un Multi? Es una antigua raza de seres humanos con poderes que recorren siglos y siglos, son casi eternos, pero si se crea un monstruo o una nueva especie de criatura inmediatamente el ADN de la criatura se adhiere al ADN del Multi. Lo cual es necesario que se sepa controlar ante cualquier instinto.

Lo cual para Leia no era problema, ya que en sus 400 años había podido dominar sus instintos y poderes a la perfección, incluso ha podido hacerlo en menos tiempo que los Multis normales, de lo cual se sentía orgullosa.

Leia iba en dirección al bosque prohibido a correr un rato, correr siempre la ponía de mejor animo, ya que con la perdida de su pandilla, y de las demás personas que habían habitado el castillo, se sentía vacía.

No era extraño para ningún profesor que haya sabido de su existencia de que amaba profundamente a Sirius Black, ella había sido miembro del "grupito" como les decía Severus. Su apodo era Esther, que significaba: Estrella lo cual era muy cierto, ya que era la voz del grupo. Por lo siguiente:

James Potter= El de las bromas

Sirius Black= El defensor

Peter Pettigrew: El cobarde

Remus Lupin: El cerebro

Y Leia Gryffindor: La voz de la razón

 _#Una hora después#_

 **L** uego de correr durante una hora Leia regresaba al castillo, pero seguía decaída. Había perdido a James prácticamente después de ser nombrada madrina de Harry, luego perdió a Sirius, el solo recuerdo de eso la hace sentir peor, pues nunca se atrevió a decirlo, pero ella lo amaba. Y hace casi un año había perdido a Remus, suficiente culpa como para toda una vida, por? Había estado casi presente en cada una de las muertes.

Estuvo corriendo por el bosque que quedaba cerca de la casa de los Potter cuando Voldemort los mató, había aparecido en la sala con ese espejo cuando Bellatrix mató a Sirius, y había estado en la lucha cuando Remus murió.

Luego de entrar al castillo que estaba medio destrozado, pero en reparación, subió a la sala común de Gryffindor, no iba allá en realidad sino a un pasadizo secreto, el cual conducía a un cuadro el cual tenía a Godric Gryffindor.

-Hola Leia, que gusto verte- Le saludó el cuadro

-Hola Godric, a mi también me agrada verte- Dice con voz algo quebrada y triste- Pero no es nada, me dejas pasar?- Se apresura a decir ya que le ve la intención de preguntar.

-Claro- Dice un tanto preocupado el retrato

-Gracias

Al entrar ingresa a una habitación casi igual de grande que el despacho del director, en la cual había una chimenea con buen fuego; un escritorio con una maquina de escribir, hojas, pergamino y tinta; también había un perchero en el cual habían unas cenizas en el recipiente; a parte de eso había un juego de química junto con un estante lleno de pociones e ingredientes para las mismas. Pero al fondo de eso había una puerta, la cual conducía a un pasillo que conectaba con las habitaciones y el baño.

Leia fué a sentarse en uno de los sofás que parecían sacados de la sala común de Gryffindor, y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación del calor. Luego de unos 5 minutos sentada se paró y fué hasta el montoncito de ceniza que había en el recipiente.

-Hola Fire, como estas amiga?- Pregunta acariciando con su mano al pequeño pichón que se había levantado como de un sueño de entre las cenizas.

-Leia?- Pregunta Gryffindor por un cuadro cercano

-Si?- Dice volteando a verlo

-Que tienes? Por que estas tan triste?- Pregunta preocupado

-Nada, no estoy triste

-Segura? Has estado muy extraña, vas a correr al bosque casi todos los días, llegas y te recuestas, pero ya no tienes esa mirada activa y valiente que tenías...

-Primero, no estoy extraña, segundo, salgo a correr para hacer ejercicio, tercero, llego muy cansada luego de correr por el bosque prohibido, y cuatro, me estas diciendo cobarde?- Remarca la palabra Cobarde

-Claro que no, solo digo que estas algo decaída

-A si?- Dice volteándose, dándole la espalda

-Si, y no te enojes por favor, se que no eres cobarde, débil ni mucho menos, pero me preocupa que sigas triste

-Godric, lo que pasa es que los extraño...A cada uno de ellos...

-Y por que no los traes de vuelta?

-QUE!- Gritó alarmada- Estas loco, o de tanto escuchar el canto de la Dama Gorda te aturdió el cerebro?- Dice lo último casi en broma

-No es en serio, después de todo, no que los Multis tienen el poder de revivir?

-Si, como dijiste, los Multi, yo solo soy mitad Multi- Dice seria

-Pero, y si funciona?

-Mmm...Déjame pensarlo...Pero...Con una condición-Dice con sonrisa que decía que lo que pidiera iba a molestar o alegrar o cualquier cosa a ese retrato

-Dime...- Dice un tanto resignado, ya que sabe que no será de su agrado cualquier cosa que le pida

-Bien, tengo una idea...Que tal si las casas de Hogwarts se mezclan?

-Eh?- Pregunta confundido

-Bueno...- Empieza a explicarle

 _#Luego de 30 minutos#_

Después de la explicación de Leia, Godric estaba en lo cierto... No le gustaba para nada, pero no quería volver a ver a Leia triste por culpa de esos 3...Un Gryffindor normalmente no está tan débil y decaído...Y mucho menos alguien como Leia, quien no le agrada para nada quedarse quieta en un sitio, excepto si es para esperar para empezar a lanzar hechizos sin piedad...En definitiva, no quieren ver a Leia molesta, mucho menos si se enoja por que le llevan la contraria, excepto cuando aceptan que tienen razón.

Así que al final accedió, aunque todavía no le entraba en la cabeza la idea de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, y Slytherin...Conviviendo...

 _ **Buenas...Como están? Espero que bien, bueno ya vieron el inicio de la historia en la que yo (si soy yo) soy una Gryffindor, esta idea surgió luego de leer el primer cap en Amor Yaoi, trataba justamente de eso el mezclado de casas, pero, como les dije acá va a haber Drarry(Draco x Harry), así que me dije: "Que mejor manera de hacer un Drarry, si no mezclando a Slytherin con Gryffindor?" Y así salió esto... Pido perdón a la chica que lo escribió, solo me copié esa parte y el hecho de que ya sabes. Que? No les iba a hacer Spoiler.**_

 _ **Bueno espero que sean paciente con respecto a la historia, ya que no tengo mucho tiempo que digamos, y todavía tengo que actualizar algunas historias, junto con qe ya tengo ideas para fics próximos, así que...**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego. LeiaAlexan SW fuera**_


	2. Chapter 2-Idea y aceptación

_**Hola a tod s, aca les traigo el 2do cap de El amor en el presente y el pasado, que lo disfruten**_

 _Chapter 2: Idea y aceptación_

 _-Pov Normal-_

 **E** ra de mañana en Hogwarts y Leia era la primera en levantarse (después de los elfos doméstico claro está), ella tenía la costumbre de levantarse 1 hora antes que el sol, es decir a las 5am. Se ducho, se cambió y se fué al Gran Comedor. Se sentó en un de las 4 mesas vacías y se sirvió Panqueques y jugo de calabaza, poco, pero en realidad al ser mitad vampiro no le daba casi hambre, pero era mejor comer que quedarse debilitado.

El Gran Comedor estaba casi vacío, a excepción de los obreros que reconstruían el castillo, en el lugar actual no había muchos daños, al menos graves no, pero aún así seguía siendo acogedor

Luego de terminar su "desayuno" se fué directo a ver a la directora: Minerva MacGonagall a su despacho. Caminó hasta llegar a la gárgola a la cual le dijo la contraseña:

-Explosión de Menta-Exclamó. Luego la gárgola hizo espacio para dejar a la escalera de caracol.

Una vez arriba Leia al llegar a la puerta tocó dos veces y la voz de la directora le respondió:

-Pase

-Directora MacGonagall?

-Ha, Leia, que gusto siéntate

Se sentó en una de las sillas que había al frente de el escritorio

-Gracias. Bueno vengo a hablarle de algo...

-Sobre aquello de la otra vez?

-Mas o menos

-Y volviendo a ese tema, que dices?

-Bueno, digo...Si, acepto

-Felicidades... Pero, por favor no le cuentes a nadie, entendido?

-A la perfección, pero quisiera hablarle de otra cosa...

-Adelante, dime...

Leia empieza a contarle todo lo que le explicó a Godric el día anterior, al terminar MacGonagall se muestra muy interesada y dispuesta a acceder a la petición.

-Y que dice, profesora?-Pregunta Leia

-Pues, esta bien, accedo a la petición, pero con una condición...

-La que sea

-Solo personas de el mismo sexo, ya que no queremos que sea una experiencia... Incomoda

-Por supuesto, no queremos que se incomoden y gracias por todo

-No hay nada que agradecer

-Si lo hay, y mucho

-Bueno, mejor ve a preparar todo, y bienvenida otra vez, espero que la oficina no te sea incomoda

-Bueno, nunca he estado en oficina, pero intentaré acostumbrarme

-Y no lo olvides, cualquier duda mi oficina tiene las puertas abiertas para ti siempre

-Gracias, con su permiso

MacGonagall asienta con la cabeza dando a entender que si

Leia se va a su sala aliviada, pero nerviosa, pues, como rayos no se va a sentir asustada si tiene que vérselas con chicos y chicas de distintas casas y distintos años que seguro y le van a hacer la clase imposible?; solo espera hacer la clase más agradable, pues no va a hacer la clase taaannnnn aburrida como las que vio con James, Sirius y Remus en sus años de escuela.

 _ **Que les pareció? Espero que les guste, parece que fui muy obvia con respecto al empleo de Leia, pero eso respondan ustedes en un Review con el hastach:**_

 _ **#LeiaEs**_

 _ **Y colocan la profesión que creen que es (Aunque se las puse fácil)**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego. LeiaAlexan SW**_


	3. Chapter 3- Visita en la Manción Malfoy

_**Hola a tod s, espero que no hayan estado esperando este cap tanto tiempo, porque si es así me declaro culpable, yo y nadie más que yo tengo la culpa de no haber escrito, pero es que me desanimé bastante cuando no vi siquiera un pinche, miserable y solitario Review. Pero bueno la historia debe continuar...(A demás de que no tenía ni idea de donde colocar la vista para continuar...Ups?)**_

 _Capitulo 4: Visita en la Mansión Malfoy_

 **P** ero, si vamos a la Mansión Malfoy las cosas no están del todo estables... Ya que, luego del juicio en contra de Lucius, junto con el de Draco adjunto con este, el primero había perdido un poquito de cordura. Ya que aunque varias personas de las cuales no tomó en cuenta el rostro, atestiguaron a favor de el y de su hijo, el Ministerio de Magia le rompió su varita y le prohibieron salir de su mansión, excepto en contadas ocasiones.

Por otro lado, a Draco le hicieron pasar una semana en Azcaban (aunque era total e in-moralmente injusto, como bien lo describió la nueva editora de El Profeta), aunque le permitieron seguir haciendo uso de la magia, pero luego de culminar sus estudios en el "octavo grado" escolar en Hogwarts. El heredero Malfoy no puso inconveniente ni objeción alguna, de este modo tratando de apaciguar a su madre, la cual estaba al borde del colapso nervioso.

Ese día no había habido mucha novedad en la Mansión, ya que: Lucius se la pasaba el día entero en su estudio, tratando de "aclararse" la mente hasta altas horas de la noche; Narcisa estaba cuidando de los bellos y elegantes ejemplares que tenían en el invernadero de la Mansión; y Draco... Bueno, el estaba sumido en el más frio, triste e intenso aislamiento visto jamás, ya que no tenía ganas de hacer nada más que estar sumido en montones y montañas de libros, inmerso en su lectura sin percatarse de nada más, aunque claro eso no era del cierto, ya que sabía todo lo que ocurría en la mansión, a pesar de que pareciera todo lo contrario.

Narcisa había terminado de trans-plantar unos bellos ejemplares de cerezo, de los cuales tenía seguridad, estarían puestos justo al lado del pequeño estanque que había en la mansión, se aseguraría personalmente de ello. Estaba pensando justamente esto, cuando llega volando un fénix con una carta atada en la pata, no se inmutó en lo más mínimo, ya que sabía con toda seguridad quien le estaba enviando aquella carta, de otro modo las barreras de la mansión no la hubieran dejado entrar, Narcisa esbozó una ligera sonrisa, tenía la impresión de que lo que había escrito en esa carta, iba a mejorar muchísimo el ánimo de su Dragón.

Fire se posó delicadamente en su mano, la dama acarició suavemente la cabeza del fénix y habló en una voz suave y algo ronca por culpa del frío que había.

-Hola Fire, ¿como estas?

La fénix se limitó a asentir ligeramente en un gesto que decía: "Bien"

-Me alegro... ¿Es para mi?- Pregunta, ya que aquella ave suele entregarle la correspondencia de cualquier miembro de la familia Malfoy a ella, claro si no se trataba de algo realmente importante. El ave asintió y dejó caer en sus manos la carta que traía en el pico.

La dama le dio unas cuantas semillas secas de girasol que tenía en una bolsa y empezó a leer el contenido de la carta... Al cabo de un rato esbozó una sonrisa, definitivamente esto iba a poner como unas pascuas a Draco, así que dejó que Fire se terminara la bolsa con semillas de girasol que tenía, igualmente tenía otras 3 más, lo importante ahorita era darle la buena noticia a Draco...

 _#En la habitación de Draco#_

 **N** arcisa tocó la puerta del cuarto de Draco y encontró a este sumido en su lectura como siempre, Malfoy inmediatamente cerró el volumen que estaba leyendo para prestarle atención a su madre, que rara vez desde el juicio lo interrumpía en su cuarto.

-¿Qué se te ofrece madre? ¿A qué se debe esta visita tan inesperada?- Pregunta con voz algo apagada y ligeramente melancólica, con un deje de tristeza

-Bueno Dragón, digamos que me llegó una carta... Interesante

-Y ¿De que se trata?-Pregunta con curiosidad sentándose en el borde de su cama

-¿Por que no lo lees por ti mismo?- Dice entregándole la carta, con una pequeña sonrisa esbozándose en su rostro

 _#Un rato más tarde#_

 **D** espués de leer y releer la carta aún no creía lo que leía, porque ciertamente la noticia lo traía hecho unas pascuas.

-No lo creo, no lo creo, no lo creo...- Repetía incansables veces en un tono incrédulo y alegre mientras, perdiendo toda compostura marca Malfoy empezaba a salta de alegría- No puedo creer que esto sea cierto!

-Pero lo es, ya lo comprobé- Dijo Narcisa con una sonrisa, complacida de ver aquella reacción en su querido heredero

-Y...-Volviendo a agarrar poco a poco la compostura que tantos años a sus padres les tomó formar- ¿Cuando...?

-Mañana

-MAÑANA!- Compostura perdida otra vez, no era culpa suya, sino que simplemente la noticia lo dejaba tan impactado que simplemente la compostura y la refinación junto con la elegancia podían irse mucho al diablo.

La idea simplemente lo emocionaba, es decir: ¿Ver a su prima otra vez después de tanto tiempo? ¿Eso sin contar que es la mejor prima que haya pisado el estúpido mundo?... Eso es suficiente para que cualquiera tirara la compostura por el barranco

-Si, y por favor calmate o despertaras a tu padre

-Esta bien...-Dice tratando de calmar las cargas de adrenalina que estaban regadas en toda la extensión de su cuerpo

 _#Al día siguiente#_

 **S** i alguien decía que durmió algo eso seria pedir mucho... Draco no había pegado ojo tratando de calmarse, pero el simple hecho de que su querida prima lo visitara, hacía que tantos años de tortura por parte del Señor Tenebroso y de los Mortifagos en general junto con el impacto que la guerra significó hubieran valido la pena, ya que si había alguien que pudiera entenderlo esa era su prima. Draco se vistió con un pantalón negro con ligeras rayas blancas, una camisa color gris humo y zapatos de piel de castor.

Llegó al comedor tratando de no parecer ni ansioso ni que no había dormido las horas de sueño básicas para estar por lo menos descansado. Pero seguramente no esperaba la sorpresa de encontrarse a la persona por la que no había dormido en toda la noche.

-¿Leia?- Pregunta incrédulo, ya que la carta decía que no llegaría sino hasta el mediodía, y ahí estaba más temprano de lo acordado

-¿Draco?- Responde volteándose para poder ver si no estaba delirando por la falta de sueño, pero al ver que no es así inmediatamente de despabila.

Ambos se vieron por unos minutos, y luego giraron a Lucius, luego a Narcisa y finalmente, abandonando toda compostura Black salieron disparados y se juntaron en un abrazo tierno y lleno de emociones, aunque un tanto fuerte para el gusto de los dos adultos, pero a Leia y Draco les importaba muy poco la fuerza que había de por medio.

-Oniichan- Dijo Leia en medio del abrazo

-Onesan- Respondió Draco

Los adultos sonrieron ante la escena, ya que traía muchos recuerdos y la inmensa mayoría de ellos eran felices, aunque estos parecían tan lejanos que pudieran pasarse como sueños; un sueño muy hermoso en realidad.

Los dos primos se mantuvieron un rato más abrazados, hasta que Lucius carraspeó para llamar la atención de los dos "hermanos" como se auto proclamaban los dos, fue entonces cuando se separaron y se pusieron a "desayunar",charlaron aunque no mucho, ya que Lucius y Narcisa también "Acaparaban" la atención de Leia de **SU** Onesan.

Más tarde cuando todos se cambiaron y salieron al jardín los dos primos pudieron hablar hasta por los codos; de su verano, de la audiencia en el Ministerio (aunque no entraron mucho en el tema), charla banal y luego de un rato al fin pudo Draco hacer la pregunta que en verdad quería hacer.

-Lei, ¿En serio vas a trabajar en Hogwarts?- Pregunta con una mini chispa de esperanza en sus ojos color plata

Leia por toda respuesta asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y vas a ser profesora?- Pregunta con la chispa brillando aún más

-Sip, preparate Dragón porque este año tendrás a tu Onesan de profesora!- Dice alegremente

Draco sonrió como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, bueno, siendo sinceros, con Leia es muy fácil sonreír.

-Y te haré la vida imposible, super ¿No crees?- Pregunta con una chispa de burla y maldad con un toque de diversión y afirmando de esa manera que no era eso lo que pensaba realmente.

-Oh, cierra el pico!- Dice el rubio, sus padres aunque sorprendidos ante el lenguaje de su hijo ni se inmutaron, ya que por el día de hoy Draco parecía haber lanzado todos los años de educación de etiqueta, etc a Narnia, para dedicarse única y exclusivamente a ser feliz con la presencia de su prima favorita.

Durante el resto del día se la pasaron hablando de Hogwarts a pesar de que ambos sabían que ese era un tema del que no querían entrar mucho, ya que le traía horribles recuerdos al rubio, recuerdos de todo lo que hizo y que pasó en su 6to y 7mo año en el colegio.

Solo ese día Draco fue entera y completamente feliz, sabía que volver significaría recordar (y que le recordaran) todos los sucesos de la guerra; afortunadamente Leia le aconsejó que mejor tratara de pasar inadvertido ese año, ya lo había hecho con anterioridad así que no sería del todo horrible. Pero ciertamente prefería a Potter, Weasley y Granger burlándose de el, que tener que hacerse el invisible aunque todos supieran de su presencia... La cual sabía no sería muy gratamente recibida.

Lo que el rubio no sabía, era que su prima, bueno... No le había contado nada de su plan para unir las 4 casas de Hogwarts; Leia solo esperaba que Draco no reaccionara mal ante la noticia.

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado... Y pliz reviews para una escritora por aquí! Me siento cholita!**_

 _ **Nos Leemos Luego. LeiaAlexan Sw fuera**_


End file.
